Singing At It's Highest
by ultra.freak.star
Summary: A new place, a new Miley. Miley has just moved to California and is chosen to participate in a singing competition. Will she win? What is written in her future? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People!!! ****This is VaRsHa. This is my second story but this is my first time writing a Hannah Montana story. I wish people enjoy it! And ****Please review after u read it! PLEASE! **

_**Chapter one of singing destiny**_

Hannah Montana (Miley) used to live in Tennessee but she soon shifted to California. Everyone knew that Miley is Hannah Montana but everyone treated her same.

"DAD!! Jackson FINALLY got a job!!!" screamed Miley.

"How do you know?? He is not back yet?!?" asked her father.

"Well…dad what are PHONES for?? He called me on my cell phone." Said Miley.

""Oh…Okay! When is he coming back??" asked Mr. Billy.

"OHHHHH…here I m DAD!!!" said Jackson standing on the door.

"So son where did u get a job??" asked Mr. Billy.

"Ummm…SORRY! But I kind of forgot the name of the café!" said Jackson.

"Oh…so u got a job in a café!! Good Son." Said Mr. Billy.

"Well…Miley I wanted to tell u something…there is a singing competition where I work? So, do you want to go there for the competition? If u want to go, I m going at 7.00pm! You can come with me! OKAY??" asked Jackson.

"But what am I going to do there after the singing thing! Get Bore! I don't have any friends yet! I m Miss my friends dad!!" said Miley.

"Look, if u don't go outside how are u going to make friends! Tell me?? Go out and u will find some friends." Said Mr. Billy.

"Yeah, So I m going." Said Miley.

**Night at the cafe**

Jackson got a job at a rico's. And like every year there was a singing competition. And the price was ALWAYS awarded to Ashley and Amber. POPULAR GIRLS!!! They were also good at singing but this time Miley was also there. Miley is awesome! Of course she is HANNAH MONATANA!

"Welcome to the singing competition of the year at rico's. Lets see is it going to be Amber& Ashley again the winner," said Oliver.

'Everyone clapping".

"So who is going to be the first one to perform on the stage? Well…before that lets welcome the judge tonight. Jesse McCartney!!!" said Oliver.

"WOOHOOO!!!" Everyone clapping and screaming.

"So Jesse McCartney there is your seat with the owner of the Café." Said Oliver.

"Yeah, sure," said Jesse.

"So who is going to be first???" asked Oliver.

"ME!!ME!!!ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HEREE!! HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed everyone.

"Okay! SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ummmm…Lets see! You!" said Oliver to a girl.

"I m ready," said the girl.

"What is your name??" asked Oliver.

"Crystal" said the girl.

"The stage is all yours!" said Oliver.

While Crystal was singing Miley was half way on for the Café.

"Oh, that was amazing!! And guess what? If the winner is a girl she is going to go outside for dinner with me! LUCKY girls," said Oliver.

"EUWWWWWWWWWW!! OLIVER! E-U-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said all the girls.

"Well…Now a lot of people gave their performance BUT one more performance is left! Let's see who is going to be that lucky one. Ummm… Well…I m seeing a new girl here so I m choosing her and that is YOU! What's your name???" asked Oliver.

"I am Miley!"

Everyone knew that she is Hannah Montana.

"So, ready! The stage is all yours." Said Oliver.

It took 4 minutes for Miley to finish her song.

"WHAT THE HECK?? The stupid Oliver guy didn't wait for us!!!" said amber and Ashley together.

"Yeah, so let's welcome Jesse McCartney on the stage so he can announce the winner's name!" said Oliver.

"Well…I hate HIM!" said Amber.

"Well…Let's not waste our time standing in this really yuck place!" said Ashley.

"Yeah, let's go shopping! I have like 1000 dollars and my credit card with me! I think that's fine. "Said Amber.

"And I have like 1500 dollars!!"Said Ashley.

"So, let's go." Said Amber.

"So this years singing competition winner is Miley Stuart." Said Jesse McCartney.

"Thank you." said Miley.

"I guess, u r lucky Miley! U r going with me!!" said Oliver.

"Ummm…EUW! Sorry! But don't want to!" said Miley.

"You don't know who u r saying bye to??" said Oliver.

"Well...I have to go BYE!"Said Miley.

She left for her house with her smile.

**This was my first Hannah Montana story! So…Please be easy on me! AND NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	2. A BAND!

**Hey peoplezz..! This is my 2****nd**** chapter and I hope u people like! And I m dedicating this chapter to my friend Shivangi, my BEST FRIEND! YAY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW… **

_**Chapter Two of Singing at it's highest:**_

"JACKSON AND MILEY!!! HELLOOO…BREAKFAST!!! You will get late for your school!" screamed their dad.

"Yeah...Yeah…whatever!?!?" said Jackson.

"I am here, dad! I am soooo… EXCITED for my new school! Will I make any best friends! AHH!" said Miley.

"Don't worry! I know you will like your new school. And your little good friend OLIVER is here." Said her dad.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AND HE IS NOT AT ALL MY FRIEND DAD!!!" said Miley.

"Ummm…I thought we are getting LATE dad!"said Jackson.

"Yeah!! We are eating our breakfast UNLIKE YOU!!!!" said Miley.

"OKAYYY?? Whatever!?!? AND I AM GOIN! I Miley come when the school will be closed."Said Jackson.

"Ummm…There are 30 minutes left and the school in not that far! Go and sit there! We don't have any friends yet…what will we do there???" said Miley.

"I don't care whatever you think…I am going. I will find some hot girls!!! YEAH!" Said Jackson.

"Who cares about you? I will come after 10 minutes!" said Miley.

"Yeah I think Miley you should go now because 15 minutes left and this is your first day!"said her Dad.

"Yeah fine! I am done. I just go and get it over with!"Said Miley.

"OHHH! MILEY you are coming to school with me! YAY!" said Oliver.

"OH GOD! Why did I have to see this guys face in the morning! Now my day is destroyed" grumped Miley.

"Now we should leave Miley" said Oliver.

"Ummm…you can go! I am just coming" said Miley trying to get rid of Oliver.

"NO! You are new, there should be someone to show you the school and you have to meet my friends!"Said Oliver.

"It's fine! I will be alright" said Miley.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WRONG DECISION! Me with you." Said Oliver.

"God! FINE! Let's go!" said Miley.

"Here you go" said Miley.

"Bye dad! See ya after school!" said Miley.

"Bye Honey!"Said Mr. Stewart

IN THE SCHOOL

"Here you go, you are in our school!"Said Oliver.

"Yeah, I can see that Oliver." Said Miley.

"OKAY!" said Oliver.

"And bye now! I can be here alone! Better then being here with a stupid person." Said Miley.

"Is there Jackson here???" said Oliver.

"WHY??!" Said Miley.

"Because you said Stupid! And that word is used for JACKSON!" Said Oliver.

"I was kind of talking about you!"Said Miley.

"Do you want me to be with you or???" asked Oliver.

"Ummm…I prefer not to be with you! Got it!" said Miley.

"Yeah! Let's see how well you are going to do without anyone!' said Oliver.

"It's better then you at least!!!" said Miley.

Miley was going to the principals office! Lilly was also walking to the principals office from the other way and here it goes. Both of them bumped into each other.

"Aaaaaa...Oooooo…ao!!" said Miley.

"I am soooo sorry!" said Lilly, a cute blonde girl, with long straight blonde hair.

"Its fine!" said Miley.

"So are you new to school!" asked Lilly.

"Yes! I was in California." Said Miley.

"So what's ur name? I am Lilly." asked Lilly.

"Miley! Nice to meet you Lilly!" said Miley.

"Sorry, I have to go to the principal's office!" said Lilly.

"Ohh…I am also going." Said Miley.

"Oh really! Let's go!" said Lilly.

On the other hand Amber and Ashley were coming to school in there limo. And they were looking like a freaking fashion freaks.

IN THE CLASS ROOM:

Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Amber and Ashley were in the same class.

"OHH…NOOO!" said Miley to Lilly.

"WHAT NOO!?!?!?" asked Lilley.

"OLIVER!!!! IN OUR CLASS!" said Miley.

"So, He is not that bad as a friend." Said Lilly.

"NOO WAY! You don't know him??" said Miley.

"Umm…I have being here for SIX years and he has being her e seven years! I know him since 1st grade and is not that bad." Said Lilly.

"WELL…he is soooo annoying! GOD!" said Miley.

"Well…u are right but who cares?" said Lilly.

"Hello children…I am your math's and English teacher for this year. So, how are you feeling? " asked there teacher Miss Wallace.

"AWESOME! YAY!" screamed everyone.

"That's great." Said Miss Wallace.

"And now we have to go to the Assembly in the Auditorium." Said their teacher.

All of them went to the Auditorium. The principal talked about the main things about the school. Finally the conversion came talk about the All-American singing competition. It was the singing competition where picked students from all over the US come to one school, and compete to win. And SeaView had been winning for the past three years. And unfortunately, the winners were Amber and Ashley.

Conversation:

"Our school is winning CONTINUOUSLY for three years and I want my school to win again!" said the principal.

"YAY!" said Amber.

"We need some ideas for it" said the principal.

A lot of people came with ideas but they were almost same as the last ones. Sing songs, dance, compose an original composition etc…they needed some new ideas…at the end Miley came with a idea.

"Sir, this year we can send a band from this school!" said Miley.

"That's a great idea and a really different one, so whoever wants to make a band a perform in the singing competition, there will be auditions after 10 days. People you have ten days to make a band so do your best. And there will be the auditions paper on the notice board so sigh up there so we know who is going to give the auditions. I want to see a lot of people in the auditions." Said the principal.

"A band…hmmm…interesting!" said Ashley.

Was Miley thinking about making a band as she said that? Will she even stand a chance against the all time winners Amber and Ashley?

CHAPTER 2 ENDS!

**PEOPLE I WANT REVIEWS AS I LOVE THEM SO MUCH XX So, please review…atleast tell me where the heck am I heading with my story :P Lol :P Review or not, I leave it to you…and whatever…bye bye Ultra.Freak.Star**


End file.
